peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show
The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show is an animated television series. It is based on Charles M. Schulz's Peanuts comic strip and most of the Peanuts characters appeared on the show. It originally aired in the United States from 1983 to 1985. It then re-aired a few years later in the 1990's on Disney Channel, Nelvana, and Nickelodeon (under the title "You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown"). '' In Canada, it aired on YTV. In the UK it was originally shown on BBC2. It re-aired with the Charlie Brown specials on the UK channel, Boomerang in 2002, but it was named and advertised as "Snoopy" for short. Voice actors * Brad Kesten - Charlie Brown (1983) * Michael Catalano - Charlie Brown (1983) * Brett Johnson - Charlie Brown (1985) * Stacy Heather Tolkin - Sally Brown/Truffles (1983) * Cindi Reilly - Sally Brown (1983) * Stacy Ferguson- Sally Brown/Patty (1985) * Angela Lee - Lucy van Pelt (1983) * Heather Stoneman - Lucy van Pelt (1985) * Jeremy Schoenberg - Linus van Pelt/Floyd (1983-1985) * Rocky Reilly - Linus van Pelt (1983) * Kevin Brando - Schroeder/5/Thibault (1983) * Brad Schacter - Schroeder (1983) * Danny Colby - Schroeder (1985) * Jason Mendelson - Rerun van Pelt (as Jason Muller) (1983-1985) * Bill Meléndez - Snoopy/Woodstock (1983-1985) * Victoria Vargas - Peppermint Patty (1983) * Brent Hauer - Peppermint Patty (1983) * Gini Holtzman - Peppermint Patty (1985) * Michael Dockery - Marcie/Shermy (1983) * Keri Houlihan - Marcie (1985) * Mary Tunnell - Frieda/Eudora (1983) Episodes Eighteen episodes were made. Season 1 * "Snoopy's Cat Fight' - Shorts: "Woodstock", "Baseball", "Sally", "Peppermint Patty", "Piano", "Blanket" * "Snoopy: Team Manager" - Shorts: "Shoveling", "Rerun", "Lost Blanket", "The Manager" * "Linus and Lucy" - Shorts: "Sally and Snoopy", "Football", 'Beads", "Love", "Snowballs", "Kite Flying", "Linus and Lucy", "Baseball" * "Lucy vs. the World" - Shorts: "Straws", "Lucy Baseball", "Peppermint Patty", "Daisy Hill Puppy Cup", "Linus and Lucy" * "Linus' Security Blanket" - Shorts: "Snoopy and Woodstock', "Sally", "Piano", "Baseball", "Sunsets", "Football", "Security Blanket", "Kite", "Woodstock", "Clinging Snoopy" * "Snoopy: Man's Best Friend" - Shorts: "Kiss", "Peppermint Patty", "Charlie Brown Lost!", "Snoopy" * "Snoopy the Psychiatrist" - Shorts: "Charlie Brown and Lucy", "Kite", "The Dance", "Thiebault" * "You Can't Win, Charlie Brown" - Shorts: "Shaking", "Spaghetti", "Football", "Baseball", "Toast", "Snow Sculpture", "Sit", "School", "Kite", "The Blanket", "Sally" * "The Lost Ballpark" - Shorts: "Crawl", "Marcie", "Truffles", "The Lost Ballfield" * "Chaos in the Classroom" - Shorts: "Sally at School", "Football", "School Patrol", "Blanket", "The Team" * "It's That Team Spirit, Charlie Brown" - Shorts: "Vulture", "Blanket", "Peppermint Patty", "Rerun", "Rainy Day" * "Snoopy's Football Career" - Shorts: "Gold Stars", "Blanket", "Piano", "Teaching" * "Lucy Loves Schroeder" - Shorts: "Kite-Eating Tree", "Sally", "Camp", "Lucy Loves Schroeder", "Scared Snoopy" Season 2 * "Snoopy and the Giant" - Shorts: "Snoopy's Foot', "Giant", "Rerun" * "Snoopy's Brother Spike" - Shorts: "The Pelicans", "Great Pumpkin", "Spike" * "Snoopy's Robot" - Shorts: "Snoopy's Robot", "Linus and the Blanket", "Friends" * "Peppermint Patty's School Days" - Shorts: "School Days", "Snoopy's Trick", "Snoopy's Flight" * "Sally's Sweet Babboo" - Shorts: "The Play", "Sweet Babboo!", "Snoopy's Story" Theme song The first season's theme was a piano-based instrumental written and produced for this series. For the second season, a shortened version of the song "Let's Have a Party" from the album ''Flashbeagle was used. Category:TV series Category:The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Category:1984 Category:1985